


Must've Been Some Dream

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: Inception Gen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inception Gen Week 2019, Mal Cobb Was Right, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: inception gen week day 7: post-canonShe forges herself into a flight attendant: it lets her watch what isn't real.





	Must've Been Some Dream

The plane lands—another successful flight. 

The rich man who bought the airline leaves, his suit as immaculate as when he boarded, already talking on the phone. He is satisfied with his mid-flight business, already cashing in on the profits and paying off his debts.

Meanwhile, the English man is grinning to himself and walks with a swing in his step, even more than when he boarded. It is the walk of a man who is going off to fill in the gaps of his technicolour wardrobe, no matter the cost.

She watches as the man with the curly hair stops in the airplane bathroom and checks his pulse after relieving himself. He counts the beats and the number comes out a little higher than he’d hoped, but at least it isn’t slowing down to zero.

The young woman seems to have aged a year overnight, and her eyes show it. The man with her is equally exhausted, but he still nods his head to his fellow passengers. Despite sleeping the entire trip, their eyebags are as large as their luggage. 

Must’ve been some dream, the flight attendant thinks. She smiles to herself, a private little joke.

The final two passengers pass her on their way out. The first one, a dark haired young man, smiles back at her. He looked so troubled boarding. She hopes he’s figured it out. The other man pauses and squints at her.

“Have a good day, sir,” she says, all made of friendliness and forgery. 

“You too, Mal,” he says as he leaves. As she watches his receding back, she knows that this is just another dream—but wouldn’t it be good if it were real?


End file.
